Maximum Rides
by SexyToTheMaximum
Summary: Love is in the air, and Maximum Ride characters are preparing for their Maximum Rides... LEMONS!
1. Max and Fang

**Max and Fang**

_Max_**  
**

"Yo Max," Fang had said as I was getting to go to bed. It was embarrassing at first because I was in a simple tank top and shortie shorts, but then I remembered who this was. This was Fang. My best friend, and boyfriend. There was nothing to hide or be scared because we loved each other. Besides, I was really hoping for him to comment on my body? Did he like what he saw?

"You look beautiful," Fang whispered, walking towards me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, closing in all space between us. I smiled up at him, and suddenly his lucious lips were on mine. It wasn't until we landed onto my bed together when I realized the glint in Fang's eyes. Mysterious. Smothering. Sexy. My panties began to feel wet, just feeling Fang's body against mine. When his hands started roaming my body as we made out, I didn't even care. Having him touch me felt incredible. My own hands had removed Fang's shirt and was working on his pants. I could feel his manhood bulging out as I unzipped his jeans. While I was busy doing that Fang's tongue slipped into my mouth, and I didn't even fight him. When I got his pants off, Fang started taking my shirt off, burying his face in my breasts. His lips brushed over my bra, then using his teeth only he ripped my bra off, and my hands went protectively over my chest. Grinning at me, Fang began to rub each breast, then bit down on my nipples, making me moan loudly. I could feel his smile against my body. "Louder," he demanded as he bit on my other nipple. I felt sheer bliss as I moaned louder, but soon that wasn't enough. "Fang," I begged, "feel me!" He smiled and began working off my pants, his mouth slowly trailing down my body. Fang's hands reached my butt, and squeezed. "Oh Fang," I screamed. We hadn't even started, and I was already feeling wetter then ever. Luckily the rest of the flock was out flying, so there was no way they would hear us.

"Hurry Fang!" I groaned, and eventually my jeans were just barely hanging on my feet. Fang bit my ear, and I sighed happily. His hand slid down to my panties, rubbing my feminine part. Suddenly, I felt a tight pain down there. Fang was grinning down at me, and I realize his finger was inside of me. He wriggled his finger, and I couldn't stay quiet. "Ohhhhh," I moaned. He placed another finger in, and it hurt so much I felt tears welling in my eyes. "It's okay," Fang whispered soothingly. To relax me, Fang took my hand and placed it on his manhood area. His entire boxers were wet, and it pleased me to know I could do that to him. Suddenly Fang removed his fingers, removed my panties, got off of me and jumped off the bed. "Fang," I whimpered. "Why did you stop?"

"I just wanted to see how beautiful you are," Fang said seductively, and I knew this was it. Fang was really going to make love to me, and I surely was going to enjoy it. Quickly he pulled off his boxers, and I saw the most beautiful thing ever. His manhood was large, and was an extreme turn on. Then he jumped onto the bed, landing on me. his manhood was very hard. For awhile he just teased me, rubbing his erection close to my gentle area. "Stop playing, I need you," I told Fang, barely staying sane. No one could stay sane with him that near. Wanting to tease him too, I ran my fingers down his perfect manhood, then brought my mouth down, licking around him. He tensed up, and I starting sucking on his cock, biting down slightly. Running his hands up and down my body, Fang pushed my mouth off his cock and grabbed my ass, pushing his mouth down to my gentle area. His tongue entered me, and it still felt good. I couldn't help it, I screamed Fang's name loudly. Everything hurt yet felt to good. Grabbing his cock, I tugged him away, smiling at his yelp.

"Get. Inside. Me. NOW!" I screamed, placing his cock by my gentle area. "Enter me!" I demanded. Fang smiled, and grabbed his hard, wet cock, and shoved himself inside of me. It was incredibly painful, and Fang had to whisper soothing words to me. Gritting my teeth, I pulled Fang's hair, trying not to pull it out. He screamed a little just from that, but as soon as Fang made his way inside of me, I tightened up and made Fang cry out. That definitely worth smiling for. Once Fang got comfortable, he started riding me, holding my body close. "Fa-Fang," I cried out, loving every moment. Fang was also enjoying himself. He was almost to his climax, and we both screamed out each others name. "Ma-Max, I'm gonna-" he didn't finish finish his sentance, because his juice got all over me. I cummed all over him too though, so I suppose we are even. Slowly Fang slid out of me, sweat covering both of us. And then we fell asleep.

* * *

_Fang_

I had just made love to my girlfriend. It was amazing. Max was so beautiful, and I couldn't believe I had put that off for so long. Everyday, I had gone and wanted just to touch Max's amazing body, and now I had finally gotten the guts to do so. At first I was afraid Max would be angry, but she had acted with me, he body fitting me perfectly. Not to mention she had an amazing rack that I could grope all day. Besides, Max didn't care about what I did, and sure did know how to make a guy proud when she moaned. Probably was her first time making love to someone too. It wasn't mine, I had done it with Lissa, Brigid, J.J, and a real quickie with Nudge. Also, Angel had begged me but honestly, she's just not my type and her body isn't developed enough. Probably my favorite time was with Brigid, because she has a rockin' body. Helps that she's older then all the other girls I had did. Max was okay though, but honestly, she could've done better. But she's pretty good for a first-timer. Even Nudge did better, but that's only because Iggy taught her before hand how to move her body.

Now I was taking a shower, both to wash the sweat and to, well, calm down my little friend. Except the plan didn't work so well, because I had accidently left the door open, and Max had walked in on me. There isn't much to say, but I ended up doing it again with Max two days in a row, no complaints of course. Shower sex is almost better then regular, because the skin is so smooth and it takes less time to get undressed.

I pinned Max to the wall after we walked out, only a towel covering my lower parts. Max eyed the large bulge just wouldn't go away, and I blushed slightly. Max only had a towel too, but it had to cover her whole body. Her boobs were barely covered, just from the nipple down. Those soft, pink nipples that I had to restrain myself from squeezing. Last night wasn't the only time I had ever seen Max naked. I may or may have not sneaked in on her before, just to get a look at her body. Then once I had seen Iggy watching Max and Nudge and Angel undressing, and Gazzy and total and Dylan were with them too. Akila was there to, but she's always naked so it doesn't matter.

Nipping Max's ear, I dipped my head down to the top of the towel on her body, and I could feel her blush. With just my teeth, I tore off that drasted towel, revealing Max's hot body. Angry with me, Max tore off my towel too, leaving us both naked. I threw her on the bed, and joined her. She threw the blanket over us, then our bodies cuddled together. And that lead for me scoring twice in a day.

Maximum Ride, just might be, the Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Who should be next? Probably Iggy and Nudge, or the creepiest paring ever...**


	2. Angel and Dylan

**Dylan... And Angel... **

_Angel_

I was in my bedroom, playing with my stuff animals and my little pony. Suddenly, I realized how bored I was. Something was missing, and I needed to talk with someone. Certainly not Max or Fang, their thoughts just creeped me out. Seriously, six-year old mind reader near by. Though it did give me an idea.

I walked out of my bedroom and went into the living room, to see who wasn't busy. Iggy was cooking, Nudge was curling her hair, (on her head... Sheesh...) Gazzy was running around the house naked, and Max and Fang, well, you know, were "connecting." Honestly, I don't get why Fang even likes Max. A) She has a guy's name B) She's stupid C) She's ugly and D) She doesn't even have boobs in my opinion. Heck, I have a large rack then her. Whatever that means. I just heard Iggy talking about it once.

So who does that leave after you eliminated all those people? No, not Total. He's off taking a dump or eating his own poop. That left Dylan, Mr. Ken-Doll himself. Personally, I think Dylan is, well, kinda awkward looking. His hair is a pretty color, but he puts to much gel in it because if he doesn't, it sticks up like he's been electrocuted. Of course, he's kinda busy too. Dylan's main flaw is that he stalks Max. All the time. Like right now, where he was sitting outside of Max's bedroom, where I all sorts of awkward sounds were coming from. Dylan had his ear to the door, not realizing how stupid he looked.

"Hey Dyl-Pickle, what you thinking? Never mind, I forgot, I could just read your mind," I said nonchalantly, placing a hand on Dylan's broad shoulders.

_Do you think they let me come in? _Dylan asked in thought wistfully. Wow, is he desperate or what.

_Your willing to sleep with Max just so you can do it with Fang? _I asked, looking at Dylan strangely. He jumped away from the door, looking at me like I was crazy. _No, _he thought, _I want Max you stupid effing child!_

The way he was talking to me made me tingly all over, and I don't know what came over me, but I said sweetly to him, _you know, you don't have to settle for Max..._

"Huh?" Dylan said aloud, making everyone look at him. He flushed red and thought, _What do you mean Angel? _Smiling, I whispered in his ear, "We could go to your bedroom..." I trailed off and let him figure out the rest. His jaw hit the floor and he whispered back, "Am I really that desperate?" I nodded, smirking. "Okay," he said, standing up and pulling me back to his room. Which he shared with Fang. I'm gonna ask him if we can do it on Fang's bed.

"Are you sure about this Angel?" Dylan asked, putting his large hands on my waist. Nodding, I took his hands and placed them on my chest, right on the area where my boobs will eventually grow. His hands searched for something to squeeze, and he found the tiniest bit. Even though my clothes were still on, I felt my panties go wet? what did this mean? I tried to think back to Max's thoughts. Oh yah, it means Dylan is actually turning me on.

"Let's do this," I said, pushing the rather heavy blond boy onto the darker of the two beds, which I was hoping was Fang. when Dylan landed on the bed, I jumped onto him, getting to work fast. Ripping off his shirt, I started licking his chest, and it wasn't as gross as I thought it would be. He moaned loudly, and grabbed my ass, which is way finer then Max's, to try to control himself. This made this weird moaning sound escape my mouth, which was still on Dylan's chest, slowly sliding down to the unmentionable area. Sadly, his pants and undies were still on, and my entire outfit was still on me. "Dylan," I whimpered, "You're gonna have to take off my clothes eventually." This snapped him out of his stupor, and he started to undo the buttons on my shirt. "Hey Angel," Dylan said, "Is it okay if I scream Max's name instead of yours?" I slapped him in response.

"That's hot babe," he said, chuckling. How could he chuckle when he couldn't even get my shirt off? Loser. finally I just tore the shirt off myself, and I just got it over with with taking my pants off, but I'll leave the undies for him. My Dora the Explorer undies. Or were they Blues Clues? Barney? Oh, they're the Backyardigans ones. Oh Pablo the Penguin, please don't be so difficult today.

Dylan started groping my chest, and the small nipples of mine seem to turn hard at his touch. Suddenly his hand was in my pants, exploring my unmentionables. Luckily I wasn't like Max and didn't have hair down there yet. And I only know this because Fang thought it a bunch while they were connecting and he thought it tickled his "little buddy." "Hey Babe, it's about to get a little painful, so just hold on to my arm while I go 'exploring', okay?" Dylan told me, and he started sticking his fingers into my area down beow, it let me reassure you, it hurt like hell. Though it then started to feel wonderful, and I felt bad Dylan wasn't feeling the same things. So I shoved him out of me and removed his pants and undies and squeezed his dick, hard. He screamed loudly, but in a good way, which made me proud. Suddenly I pictured me having a scream contest, who could make Dylan or Fang scream louder.

I'd soooooo win.

"Angel Baby, you know what would be real sexy?" Dylan asked, running his finger down my back. "What?" I questioned.

"If you'd fuck yourself for me?" It was a statement, but he said it like a question. I nodded, because I knew all about fucking myself. It gets lonely when Fang and Max are fucking each other, also Iggy and Ella, and Gazzy and Nudge, and Total and Akila, and then Dylan just stalking Max and Fang fucking each other. So I've learned how to... Play with myself.

Playing with my clit, I watched Dylan stare in awe. Then I started groping my own breasts, and I actually made myself even wetter. Dylan then started fucking himself too, and eventually we were ready.

We got completely undressed, and then Dylan stuck his sexy manhood into my very wet womanhood. Again, like the fingers, it hurt at first, but then it was pleasurable, making us both moan and groan. We both climaxed at the same time, and we both screamed out each others name. _Amazing._

* * *

_Dylan_

_Amazing._ For so long I had been a female virgin (yes, I did it with Dr. Gunther Hagen before, but that was only to test out my man parts) and now I was not longer virgin. In your face Fang. Fang had always bragged about all the woman he scored, and how every girl out there wanted him to do them. Which was very true. Because when Angel and I creamed out each others name, I actually screamed Max and she actually screamed Fang. Which I don't blame her, I've seen Fang naked, and he is hawt. Damn, I have seen Fang naked but not Max. Sad.

"Angel?" I asked, breathing hard. "Yes?" She responded.

"Wanna go spy on Max and Fang while they're still naked?"

"Hell yah," she said, and we got dressed and went outside to go stalk Max and Fang...

Only if we had known they had already been watching us.


End file.
